The Cost of Living
by Insanity-5pak
Summary: Another story of a character thinking about suicide. Kind of cliched but oh well. Please be kind, this is my first try


Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman or the characters associated with him. If I did, it probably wouldn't be the classic hit it is today.

The Cost of Life

Tron walked slowly across the field. She should be inside a nice, warm ship right now, but unfortunately that wasn't possible. Another freezing cold wind blew past her, reminding her again of her situation.

For the past few months she and Roll had been working on building a spaceship to go and get Megaman from Elysium. And it had been a complete success. With Data's help, the two finally got the ship to Elysium and back, although the hunk of junk decided to up and explode ten minutes later. Luckily, Megaman, Luna, and Sera were all already off the ship before then. Only a few Servbots were hurt, nothing major. However, the rescue mission had come at a cost. Mr. Bluecher had tried to help pay for the mission, but he had lost a great amount of money on the Sulphur-Bottom and couldn't give much. Without much money, Tron and Roll had been unable to complete the ship, and unless they acquired some money quickly, Megaman would be on Elysium for a long time. Roll wouldn't allow the pirates to steal the money, saying she knew Megaman wouldn't want to be rescued at someone else's expense. So with no other real source of income available, Tron turned to Teisel. She begged her brother to help her with the ship, and provide them with the rest of the money they needed. Teisel knew that if he let her use that money, they would be completely broke, but despite this he gave in, and gave Tron the rest of the Bonne family fortune. The ship was soon completed and Megaman brought back home.

Megaman thanked the Bonnes for their help, and even apologized for blowing up all of their stuff, over and over again.

And now here they were. The Bonne's, with no money to pay off their debts, quickly lost everything. They tried to get some money but they had no attack type ships of any kind. They couldn't steal it, and they couldn't earn it. Debtors quickly took possession of everything, leaving nothing but the forty, apparently useless, Servbots, and the clothes the Bonnes' were wearing. And Tron blamed herself for it. She had put so much money into trying to beat Megaman and then rescue him that she had used up all of their money. As far as she saw it, she was the only one to blame. And now, when she should be the one bringing in all of the money, she had no way to do it. She had no material to work with, she couldn't and wouldn't sell the Servbots, and she couldn't get a job. No one would hire pirates. She was at the end of her rope.

Tron came to the edge of the island. I long drop, leading down to a bed of jagged rocks, stretched out in front of her. Tron sat on the cliff edge, dangling her feet in mid air. She sighed, everything seeming hopeless. What was she to do? Go home? What home, she didn't even know where they lived now. She couldn't see Teisel or Bon again, knowing she was to blame for their grief. She stared into the open air below her. Then the thought entered her mind. At first she shook it away, saying she would never do that. But slowly the idea seemed more and more reasonable. The cliff looked more and more inviting. She stood, looking down at the rocks below her, smiling as she thought about how things would play out. What would everyone say when they found out? What would Megaman do? Tron placed her feet on the edge of the cliff and felt another breeze blow against her, beckoning her to leap from the edge, and fall into the sea.

Tron spread out her arms and closed her eyes. She wondered what this would feel like? Would it be very painful? Quick? Would she suffer? She felt her feet slide off the edge and into the air. She began to fall face forward towards the ocean. She had gone too far to turn back now. Suddenly she felt terrified. She didn't want to die. But it was too late now, she had already begun to fall. She both wanted to die and wanted to live. She was afraid, but it was too late now.

But just as she felt her feet leave the land, something happened. One of her legs stopped in midair, and she fell forward and smacked her face against the side of the cliff. She could feel blood run down the side of her face, and her cheeks stung, but she was alive. But what had stopped her? She looked up at her leg and saw a blue hand around her ankle. Up on the island's edge, was Megaman, the very one who had driven her to this point, keeping her from death.

Straining, Megaman said, "I don't really know why you're doing this, but I don't really like the idea of it."

Without waiting for a response, Megaman lifted Tron up and laid her down on the grass. He then sat down next to her and said, "Why did you do that Tron?"

"Because, I've ruined my family. I've used up all our money, and now… we've lost everything, and I can't do anything about it. I couldn't live knowing I've put my brothers through so much grief."

Megaman looked slightly confused, but then smiled and said, "What are you talking about Tron? I'm the one that blew up all your robots and everything, so if you want to, blame me. And now is the time when your brothers need you the most. You're an excellent mechanic, so surely you could find a job easily."

"No one will hire a pirate." Tron roughly replied.

"That's not true. I'll tell some people I've met about how great a mechanic, and person, you are and help you get a job. Plus, I and Roll are planning some digs to help you guys get your home and business back. That's what I came out here to tell you."

Tron couldn't believe her ears. He was helping her, after all the times they tried to kill him? It didn't seem possible. She couldn't believe it.

Tron began to cry. Megaman looked at her, confused and concerned.

"Tron are you ok?"

She looked up at him, smiling with tears running down her face and said, "I'm fine. It's funny, but no matter how hard I try, you always ruin my plans."


End file.
